The Wedding
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Bridgette and Ezekiel are putting the final touches on their wedding, which is in two days. With friends arriving and some things going wrong are they going to make it to the big day? Main pairing: Bridgette/Ezekiel
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding Party Arrives

**The Wedding**

**Title:** The Wedding

**Summary:** Bridgette and Ezekiel are putting the final touches on their wedding, which is in two days. With friends arriving and some things going wrong are they going to make it to the big day?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Ezekiel/Bridgette, Side: Gwen/Harold, Izzy/Cody, Lindsey/Noah, and a bunch of others.

**Warnings:** The usual!

**Winter-Rae:** This is a fic trade I did with The Kobold Necromancer. Sadly my typing skills are far inferior to his so I won't be able to post all three chapters at once *sighs* Also please take into consideration that this is about 7 years in the future so obviously people change. Enjoy.

_Italics-flashbacks_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Wedding Party Arrives**

"Gah! It was a mistake to have ten people each in our wedding party!" Bridgette moaned, "The seating arrangements will never work out!"

"What's the matter Bridge?"

Bridgette looked up as her fiancé came and stood next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ezekiel, have you looked at this chart?" It's all messed up!"

"How so?"

"I can't put Heather next to Gwen since they hate each other, and I can't put Gwen next to Justin because Harold asked me not too, Justin asked to sit next to Beth since they haven't seen each other in ages. But if I do that, it puts LeShawna and Courtney beside each other and that's bound to start an argument!"

The poor blonde looked like she was about to break down and cry. It wouldn't have been the first time in the past couple months of planning their wedding. It had been a happy time but also very stressful. Even with the best man, Harold, and the maid of honour, Gwen, helping out the best they could on their ends. They would be arriving in the morning along with the rest of the wedding party.

Bridgette had wanted all of the ten other girls she had met on Total Drama Island to be in the wedding party, so Ezekiel agreed that all the guys would be in his. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Now however Bridgette was starting to hate her inability to say no; she could have had just four or five of the girls. But, no, she had to go with all ten.

She looked at the seating arrangements of their wedding party table and sighed. Ezekiel smiled softly. He took the papers and pushed them away from her.

"I need to finish that!" she huffed. Ezekiel placed both hands on her shoulders and started to massage them.

"Bridgette, I know you're nervous," he said, "But there's no need to be eh."

She sighed and leant into her fiancé's gentle touch.

"I'm not nervous," she replied quickly, "Do I look nervous? What if I get a huge zit the day of the wedding! I want to at least look nice!"

"You always look nice eh," he replied.

"Not with a zit on the center of my forehead I don't!"

Ezekiel laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"You need to de-stress," he said, "Maybe you and the girls should all go to a spa tomorrow."

"We can't!" she said, "We have to make sure the flowers are ready, the cake, and the decorations for the hall. The dresses have to be fitted. I wish Katie and Sadie would stop having babies! No wait, I didn't mean that! See, this stress is making me say stuff I don't even mean!"

"Bridgette, let me and the guys handle that stuff," Ezekiel said, "You girls just worry about the dresses and pampering yourselves. I'm telling Eva to make you go to the spa if you won't go. Leave me the list of stuff that has to get done and I'll call you if I need anything."

"But Zeke..."

"No buts, come on, this is our wedding week, how about I get a bubble bath ready for you?"

Bridgette looked up at him, a playful gleam in her eyes.

"You gonna join me?"

Ezekiel blushed, making her giggle.

"I'm just teasing you," she said, "I know you wanna wait. Can you use the vanilla bubble bath?"

"You bet eh," he said. He then pulled the seating arrangement charts towards him. He gave them a quick once over and smiled.

"Put DJ on Heather's right, and Justin on her left since he's so devoted to Beth he won't even give her a second a glance. Then put Courtney next to DJ and Trent beside her, problem solved."

Bridgette scanned over the chart. She then pulled Ezekiel in for a kiss.

"I knew there was a reason I was marrying you."

"For my organizational skills and my mad abilities to seat people?" he replied. Bridgette laughed.

"No, it's because you're so good to me," she replied. Ezekiel smiled and then went up the stairs of their loft apartment to run her a bath. The two of them lived together but they didn't share a room, yet. Ezekiel had expressed during the two years they had been dating that he wanted to wait until after marriage before sleeping with her. Bridgette had found that to be very sweet and the fact that he respected her more than any man she had ever met was an amazing thing as well.

So as they waited for their wedding day they continued much like nothing had changed. They cooked for each other, went to work and meet each other for lunch.

They had met up with each other when Bridgette was halfway through her second year of university. With two years left to go she was looking for another place to live since her other roommates would be moving out. She was sitting in a bookstore drinking a coffee when he actually came up to her.

* * *

"_Bridgette? Is that you?"_

_The surfer girl looked up from her newspaper to see a familiar looking toque with a familiar looking face under it. _

"_Huh...Ezekiel? What are you doing here?"_

_The young man, who was carrying an armful of books, looked around the sitting area, which was pretty full._

"_Umm, looking for a place to sit right now eh."_

_Bridgette motioned for the chair across from her. He sat and smiled appreciatively. He set his books down and gave his arms a few shakes._

"_Thanks," he said, "Wow, I haven't seen you since season 5, how are you?"_

_Bridgette grimaced. Total Drama College, who could forget that massive headache? It was actually Noah who pulled off the win. She and Ezekiel had made it to the top 6 but were voted off soon after. It didn't bother her much as she was really getting sick of the show and of Chris with his lame and embarrassing challenges._

"_I'm doing well," she replied, "I'd be doing a lot better if I wasn't going to be homeless in a few months."_

"_Homeless?"_

_Bridgette held up her newspaper._

"_Looking for a place now," she said, "My apartment's lease is up in a few months and since my roommates are graduating I decided to move. Places are hard to find now a days."_

_Ezekiel nodded._

"_I know what you mean eh," he said, "My roommates are moving out too. I'd hate to get rid of that loft apartment but since I'd never be able to afford the rent on my own I don't have a choice."_

"_Where do you go to school?" Bridgette asked._

"_The university in town."_

"_For what?"_

"_Teaching."_

"_How is it that we both go to the same school and I have never seen you?" she asked him. Ezekiel shrugged._

"_I'm always in the library eh; I'm on a scholarship so I go to any of the parties."_

"_You assume I do?" she teased, arching an eyebrow. Ezekiel rubbed the back of his head nervously._

"_No, eh...I just thought...you and Geoff...umm..."_

_Bridgette laughed._

"_He's actually going out with Katie now," she replied, "We broke up two summers ago."_

"_Oh, that's too bad."_

"_And you sound very disappointed."_

"_I didn't...ah..."_

_He went into another stammering fit and blushed. Bridgette smiled._

"_Relax Zeke, jeez; I'm just messing with you."_

"_Sorry, girls still make me nervous."_

"_I bet."_

"_I'm not like I was before, you know, on the island."_

"_I know that, I wasn't even gonna ask."_

"_Really?"_

_She nodded._

"_That was a long time ago, people change."_

"_For the better too I've noticed," Ezekiel mused, "Hey wait a minute why don't you move into my apartment?"_

_Bridgette looked unsure._

"_It's a great place," he explained, "Close to the school too eh. If you want you can come by and take a look. I don't think I'm that bad to live with. You'd have to ask Eva and Tyler."_

"_Wait a minute," Bridgette said as Ezekiel jotted down his phone number and address on a slip of paper, "You live with Eva and Tyler?"_

"_Yep," he said, and then he lowered his voice, "Don't get me wrong, I love the two of them like family but I won't be sorry to see them go. The two of them are like rabbits if you know what I mean."_

_Bridgette's eyes widened._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_Never saw that coming," she mused. Ezekiel sighed._

"_Just make sure that when you come over there isn't a hair band on the door knob. If there is call me. I'll come there right away. You don't want to walk in on them accidentally, trust me."_

* * *

_After going to see the place and talking with Eva and Tyler, Bridgette decided moving in with Ezekiel was a good idea. The place was large, clean, quiet and a decent price. Coupled with the fact that she was getting the biggest bedroom made it all the better. Ezekiel was a great roommate and an amazing cook, always making her whatever vegetarian dish he could think of. She returned the favour often and was always around to help him with studying if he needed it._

_That was actually how they had started dating. Ezekiel was quizzing her for her final animal anatomy exam which she had been very worried about. She aced it with an A minus. He was the first person she told so when he hugged her in congratulations she kissed him she was so happy._

_At first she felt bad for doing such a thing but when he told her it was alright she kissed him again. The rest, as they say, was history as they started officially seeing each other the next day._

* * *

Bridgette smiled at the memory and jumped when her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it, hoping that it wasn't someone with horrible news.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bridgette, Harold here."

"Harold, hi, how are you?"

"Never better, how's the bride-to-be?"

"Stressed," she sighed. Harold laughed.

"I can only imagine, so I'm just calling to let you know that everyone is good, we're all either on planes, in a hotel or waiting area waiting to get on one. So we'll all be there tomorrow."

"Harold, you and Gwen are lifesavers," Bridgette said honestly, "Without you two and Ezekiel here helping me, I think I would have lost it a long time ago."

"That's what we're here for m'lady," he said, "This is your special time!"

"Is Gwen up?"

"Yep, you wanna talk to her?"

"Yes please."

"Hi Bridgette."

"Oh Gwen, you two are wonderful, have I told you that recently?"

"Only every time you talk to me," she replied, "Don't worry, I'll depend on you when I get married, if Harold ever decides to ask me that is."

Bridgette smiled when she heard Harold's response.

"Gosh Gwen I can't ask you now, that would steal Ezekiel and Bridgette's thunder, what kind of best man would I be?"

Gwen laughed.

"Anyway Bridge, don't worry about a thing, we'll see you tomorrow."

"You got it, see you tomorrow."

Bridgette hung up the phone and felt slightly better. She was looking forward to having all 22 of them together again.

"You're bath's ready Bridge."

"Thanks sweetie."

* * *

"No, I'm not going!"

"Izzy please," Cody said, "How else are we going to get to Bridgette and Ezekiel's wedding?"

Cody was trying to pull his girlfriend into the airport. Their plane would be leaving soon and they still needed to check their baggage in and get through security. Izzy however was gripping to the seat of the cab for dear life. Cody had her around the hips and was pulling as hard as he could.

Their cab driver looked both confused and concerned as he watched this go on. While he was driving them all they did was make out in the back seat, but as soon as the airport came into view the red head started to curse and yell that she wasn't getting on the death trap with wings.

"I'll walk!" she said, "I can make it there in two days."

"I seriously doubt that, come on Izzy, please."

"No, no, no," she chanted, her nails ripping the seat. Cody released her and tried to think of what to do to get her in the plane. This happened every time they tried to take a trip, Izzy's irrational fear of flying would make her freak out. One time she screamed just before take-off and it resulted in them getting kicked off the plane.

"I'm seriously debating sedating you before we go on planes," he told her. Izzy smiled sweetly.

"I knew you were a freak underneath that sexy nerd exterior," she said, "I'm still not going though."

"Is there anything I can say to get you on the plane?" he asked, "I know you'll be upset if we do miss the wedding."

"Only because I like making objections when the priest asks," she replied.

"What could you possibly have to object to in this one?"  
Izzy tapped her chin.

"Zeke picks his nose."

"And you wet your pants," Cody retorted grinning. Izzy pondered this for a moment.

"Good point Lover."

She hopped out of the cab and helped him unload their suitcases. As they entered the airport she gripped Cody's hand tightly.

"I hate this," she muttered.

"I'll be with you every step of the way," Cody assured her. Izzy regarded him for a moment and then smiled brightly.

"I'm lucky to have you Lover."

Cody grinned.

"I'm going to go and check to make sure our plane is on time," he said, "you wanna wait here?"

Izzy nodded and took to looking around the airport. She arched an eyebrow when she saw two women around her age watching her and whispering together. The red head frowned and glanced at Cody. She hated it when people stared at them in public, it was a never ending source of annoyance and fighting off Cody's fan girls was an even bigger pain.

While she loved him as much as life itself she hated it when girls tried to get his attention. So when one of the two girls started to approach him after he left the information counter she hurried to him and glomped him. Cody held onto her as he tried to keep his balance.

"Izzy loves Cody!" she shouted. Cody frowned and saw the girl.

"I'm taken," he told her, "I think those stupid gossip magazines make that clear."

"Whatever."

Cody set Izzy down and kissed her.

"You okay now?"

"Yes."

Cody knew that Izzy's random outbursts had many people labelling her as a crazy person, but he knew better than that. Izzy had a problem with attention and could become jealous easily. She wasn't an attention seeker from others, just Cody. She liked to be assured that he still loved her and he did. She made everything new and interesting for him.

"Cody loves Izzy," he said kissing her cheek. Izzy blushed and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry I'm such a spazz."

He shrugged, still smiling.

"I like a little spazziness now and then."

* * *

Once their plane was ready for takeoff Izzy was gripping to Cody's hand as if her life depended on it.

"So Izzy," Cody said, trying to distract her, "Think you'll catch the bouquet?"

"It shall be mine," the red head said, "I'm collecting them. I caught the one at my two aunt's weddings, my cousin and my grandma's third wedding."

"Right, we went to your grandma's wedding."

"You even fit in," Izzy mused, "Izzy was impressed that Uncle Seamus even talked to you. He hates everyone! Even Izzy."

The stewardess announced that they could remove their seatbelts and move around if they wanted too. Izzy looked around and then leant over to him.

"Hey Cody."

Cody knew that whatever she was going to ask him was bound to either get them into trouble or be an odd request. That was usually the only time she said his name. She usually preferred to call him various nicknames; Lover, C-Unit, and Mr. Big were some of her favourites.

"Yes Izzy?"

"Wanna join the mile high club?"

He nearly choked on the mouthful of water he had just taken.

"I thought you were scared of flying."

"Izzy is, but this would be the perfect thing to do to keep my mind off of it though!"

Cody swallowed nervously.

"Fine."

"Yes!" she said pumping her fists.

* * *

"Lindsey!" Noah shouted up the stairs, "We're going to miss our flight! Hurry up!"

"Noah, I can't find my ring that you gave me! I can't go anywhere without it!"

"Did you check your finger?"

Silence greeted him, telling him that she did indeed find said ring in the place he suggested. Then he heard Lindsey as she came running down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm ready," she chirped, holding up her left hand where sure enough her engagement ring sat. Noah rolled his eyes. They hadn't told the others they were engaged yet. Actually they only told their parents, which proved to be a huge mistake, mostly because neither of their families were too keen on them being together.

Lindsey's parents thought Noah was a cocky and rude pessimist while Noah's parents thought that Lindsey was far too dumb to marry someone like their son. That statement had actually surprised Noah since his parents usually never concerned themselves with his personal life before.

After finding out that their parents didn't want them to be together Lindsey had been heartbroken. Even going so far as to say she was going to disown her parents. Noah just suggested that they elope to Las Vegas or someplace nice. Lindsey suggested her favourite store at the mall, but Noah didn't think that would work out too well.

"You're so quiet," Lindsey commented on their way to the airport, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why do you always assume I'm mad at you when I'm quiet?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I guess I just think that I said the wrong thing at some point during the day and you're just not telling me."

"I'm not mad," he assured her, "Not at you anyway."

"Who then?"

"Our parents."

Lindsey smiled.

"Don't worry about them silly," she said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek, "we're going to e-scope to Las Vegas after all!"

"Don't tell anyone we're doing that," he said, not bothering to correct her, living and dating Lindsey for the past couple of years had made him an expert in Lindsey-talk, "The whole idea is for people not to know we did it."

"I am so good at keeping secrets," she said, "You know that."

"And so does Paula," he teased. Lindsey smiled.

"I still feel so bad about that, Paula didn't talk to me for like a whole two days!"

"Must have been brutal."

"You're being sarcastic again right?"

"You're getting good Lindsey."

"Thanks! I try."

* * *

"Poor Bridgette," Gwen mused as she got under the covers of her and Harold's bed, "This whole wedding really has her stressed out. Maybe common law is the way to go."

"What!" Harold gasped, "The wedding is a holy union, representing a man and woman's desire to be together forever! Even the rings they give each other represent eternity. Anyone can back out of a common law."

"Now-a-days anyone can walk out of a wedding too Harold," she pointed out, "My dad did."

Harold crossed his arms over his chest.

"He obviously wasn't mature or man enough to handle a sweet person like your mom or his two awesome kids," he pointed out as he crawled in beside her. Gwen had to smile at his choice of words.

"Relax Harold," she said, "I would marry you in a heartbeat."

"Awesome."

The two of them were in a hotel in the next town from Bridgette and Ezekiel. They would be staying with them when they got there in the morning.

"So is everyone meeting up at the restaurant tomorrow?" she asked. Harold nodded.

"Yep, this is gonna be so cool, just like we're back on the island again!"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"As long as Chef and Chris aren't around to mess anything up, we'll be fine."

Harold and Gwen had only been dating for about a year now. They had met up at a lecture on forensics, Gwen was there as a student but Harold was there to hear his brother who was giving the lecture. Gwen had been shocked to find out her teacher was Harold's brother but when she thought about it, it made sense. Professor Maddock was always going on about the 'mad skills' that people in the forensic position had.

After the lecture Harold had asked her out for dinner which turned out to be really fun. Harold had a gift for making her laugh with his crazy stories about the things he had been up to after the show. What caught her attention the most however was that he was a really good listener. She had been having a few rough patches in school and he never once interrupted her.

Soon that dinner turned into two, and then a couple every week until the next thing she knew she and Harold were dating. A few months later they moved in together and now they were the best man and maid of honour at their friend's wedding and contemplating their own.

"Oh man, imagine if they did show up!" Harold said, "Chef would probably be all insulted that we didn't get him to cook for the wedding. Chris will probably wanna be the MC or something too."

"I shudder at the thought."

Gwen yawned and curled up next to Harold.

"Night Harold."

"Good night beautiful."

* * *

The following morning as Ezekiel and Bridgette drove to the restaurant the surfer girl tapped her fingers nervously on her knees. Ezekiel took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be fine eh," he said. She smiled.

"I guess that's true, with you boys looking after everything today I get to relax and catch up with the girls."

"Exactly, and I have the list in my pocket, we're all set!"  
They stepped out of the van Ezekiel borrowed from a friend and headed into the restaurant.

Gwen and Harold were already there sitting at a huge table, they looked slightly out of place sitting there on their own but they looked thrilled when Bridgette and Ezekiel entered.

"Gwen!"

Bridgette hugged her friend tightly.

"How are you?"

"Stressed."

Gwen grinned.

"Hey, did you save some love for me?" Harold asked. Bridgette laughed and hugged him.

"It's great to see you Harold."

"GROUP HUG!"

The four jumped as they were tackled by a red and green blur. Izzy grinned her usual feral grin and hugged and kissed them all. Cody hurried after her.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Cody, my man!" Harold greeted as they exchanged fist bumps.

"Zeke, you are looking as handsome as ever," Izzy complimented, "I hope you're not wearing that toque to the wedding though?"

"Oh yeah, all the guys have to eh," Ezekiel joked.

"Well I might as well get back in the car and drive home then," a cynical voice spoke up. The group turned to see Lindsey and Noah, hand in hand.

"Eeeeeeee!" Lindsey squealed as she hugged the girls.

"Hey Noah!" Ezekiel said, shaking his hand, "Nice to see you again eh."

"Thrilled to be here."

"Would it kill you to be happy once in a while?" Harold joked.

"My doctor said it might."

"Oh my gosh, Bridgette you are totally glowing!" Lindsey gushed, "I'm like so jealous of your complexion right now!"

"Right, because dry and sunburned is the new look this season."

"Heather, be nice."

Heather and DJ were the next couple to approach the others.

"I was just kidding," the raven haired teen said, "Bridgette, I'm actually jealous you're getting married before me. DJ keeps dragging his feet."

DJ rolled his eyes.

"I'll ask you when you're good and ready."

"We're glad you guys could make it eh," Ezekiel said, shaking their hands.

"Speak for yourself white boy."

"LeShawna!" Gwen said excitedly, "You guys look awesome!"

LeShawna and Duncan made their way to the others and after exchanging hugs and kisses they started to take their seats.

"We're missing a lot of people aren't we?" Duncan asked, "Where's...."

He was interrupted by an annoyed male's voice and an impatient female's voice.

"I'm telling you this is the place."

"No it's not! Stop arguing with me damn it!"

"Just call and ask for directions."

"No!"

Ezekiel and Bridgette exchanged grins. That would be Eva and Tyler entering and fighting as usual. When they saw the group Tyler was looking very pleased with himself while a slightly larger Eva was rolling her eyes.

"Eva," Lindsey said, sounding concerned, "What happened to you?"

"This guy happened to me," Eva replied jerking her thumb towards Tyler.

"You're pregnant?" Noah asked in shock.

"Give him a prize," Eva muttered as she lowered herself into her chair, "My feet are killing me."

"You looked good pregnant Eva," Heather complimented, "Not everyone can pull it off."

Eva arched her eyebrow.

"A compliment, from you?"

"I've been known to give them every now and then."

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked up to see Justin and Beth walk in with Trent and Courtney.

"We made it just in time I see," Courtney said. She right away went to Bridgette and pulled her into a hug.

"This is so exciting!" Beth said, "I love weddings."

"I hate them," Justin muttered, "They take too long."

Beth elbowed him.

"Ours isn't too long eh," Ezekiel assured him as they sat down too, "Average I think."

Bridgette beamed at her fiancé as he stood.

"Thanks for coming guys," he said, "I know we're still missing a few but it really means a lot to us to have you here eh."

"I few so relieved," Bridgette added, "You guys have no idea how stressful this has been."

Ezekiel looked at Bridgette, she looked to happy to see their friends who had arrived. His cell phone started to go off and when he looked at who it was he arched an eyebrow.

"It's Geoff," he said to Bridgette. He got up and answered it.

"Zeke man, how are you?"

"Good, where are you guys? You gonna be miss the lunch?"

"About that...."

"Hang on; let me put this thing on speaker phone."

He clicked a button.

"Hey guys its Geoff."

"Hey guys!" Geoff voice greeted. Various replies went up.

"Listen," he went on, "A huge congrats to you and Bridge Zeke, I'm so happy for you both. You guys have to get lots of pictures and videos for us."

"You can't come?" Bridgette asked, sounding disappointed.

"Sadie, Owen, Katie and I aren't gonna be able to make it," he said.

"How come?" Ezekiel asked. Then as if on cue, two blood curding screams went up, making all of them wince.

"Katie and Sadie kinda went into labour this morning," Geoff explained, "Owen and I are at the hospital now. Figures they go into labour the same time right?"

"Geoff!" they heard Katie scream, "I hate you! You did this to me!"

"Say hi to Bridgette and Zeke, Katie."

"Congratulaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...tions," Katie screamed, "Get this kid outta me!"

"Gotta go," Geoff said, "Love you guys! Peace!"

Ezekiel clicked the phone shut, looking rather pale; as did most of the others. Eva punched Tyler's arm.

"If I'm in pain like that you're getting fixed!"

Tyler winced and crossed his legs.

* * *

"Wait a minute," Duncan said after Ezekiel told them what they had planned for the afternoon, "Why do we have to pick up the flowers and check on the cake? That's the chick's job."

Bridgette rolled her eyes and kissed Ezekiel on the cheek after they had finished lunch.

"Not this time eh," Ezekiel said. He started to steer Duncan out of the restaurant with the other guys following.

"The girls are getting their dresses and going to the spa while we're being a good groom and groomsmen by taking care of the other stuff."

"I'd rather go to the spa," Noah mused.

* * *

**Winter-Rae: **Longest chapter I have ever written! Next chapter will be filled with spa treatments, girl talk, guy talk and mess ups. Not to mention the worst rehearsal dinner ever when some unexpected guests show up. Oh and I will probably throw in some fluffy/sad flashbacks too. Thanks for reading everyone. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2:The Rehearsal Dinner from Hell

**The Wedding**

**Title:** The Wedding

**Summary:** Bridgette and Ezekiel are putting the final touches on their wedding, which is in two days. With friends arriving and some things going wrong are they going to make it to the big day?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Ezekiel/Bridgette, Side: Gwen/Harold, Izzy/Cody, Lindsey/Noah, and a bunch of others.

**Warnings:** The usual!

**Winter-Rae:** I wish I was faster as this updating thing. It takes me forever and I am so easily distracted it's....Oh look something shiny!

_Italics-flashbacks_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Rehearsal Dinner from Hell**

With only six hours to get to get everything done. The couples said their goodbyes and spilt up to see to them. Most of the guys were grumbling about having to do the girly things for the wedding while the girls just had to see to their dresses and then spend the day at the spa. Ezekiel and Harold had a hard time convincing their fellow groomsmen that it wouldn't be that bad seeing to everything.

"Think of how much the girls will appreciate it," Harold pointed out.

"Why don't we split up then," Noah suggested, "Four of us take care of some things and the other five do the other. Then we meet up at the tux shop for final fittings."

"Good thing we have you along Noah eh," Ezekiel mused, "I would have dragged all of you all over town."

Noah rolled his eyes.

"I figured as much."

He took Ezekiel's list and after tearing it in half he motioned for Cody, Tyler and Justin to follow him to his car, they would be checking on the cake as it was the first thing on their list. This left Ezekiel, Harold, Trent, Duncan and DJ to check on the decorations for the hall where the reception would be held.

* * *

"So how are you and Lindsey?" Cody asked as Noah drove. Justin and Tyler were arguing in the back seat over what gender Eva's baby was going to be. Tyler was sure it was a girl while Justin kept saying that she was carrying a boy and since there hadn't been an ultrasound yet Tyler had no clue. Noah shrugged.

"Fine, why you ask?"

"You guys seem quiet," Cody pointed out, "I just thought something might be wrong."

"Even if there were, which there isn't, you are one of the last people I would discuss my relationship with, scratch that you are the last."

Cody snickered.

"I saw the ring dude."

Noah arched an eyebrow.

"Whatever, she insists on wearing it; we weren't going to say anything until you guys got the photos of us in Vegas."

"You're eloping?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Two reasons; her parents being one and my parents being two," Noah explained, "They don't like us together."

"Sorry to hear that man."

"I don't know why I'm even telling you this to begin with," Noah muttered. Cody grinned.

"Well, since I'm not invited to your wedding, congratulations."

He then turned in his seat to argue further with Tyler and Justin about the baby, he thought Eva might be having twins. Noah stared at the road and sighed, thinking of when he asked Lindsey to marry him and how their parents reacted.

* * *

_Noah watched as Lindsey worked on her newest creation. Being a fashion designer she had an eye for interesting styles. Right now she was sketching out a new pair of shoes. Noah didn't pretend to understand fashion, it annoyed him too much._

"_Hey sweetie!" Lindsey sang out when she saw him, "How was your day?"_

"_Long and I had to make a stop on the way home."_

"_Oh really?" she asked, "Where."_

"_Jewellery store," Noah said with a shrug. Lindsey looked up at him and set her pencil down._

"_Is it our anniversary again?" she asked, then gasped, "Oh no, I forgot again didn't I!"_

"_No, you didn't forget anything," he told her simply. He walked over to her sketching board table and set the small ring box on it. Lindsey's blue eyes widened as she snatched up the box and quickly opened it._

"_Oh my God!" she squealed. She threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. _

"_I love you!" she said, "You are the most wonderful, special man around!"_

"_Can I assume that's a yes then?" he asked. She replied by pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss._

* * *

_They had taken their parents out for dinner when they decided to tell them the news. It was around dessert time when Lindsey proudly produced the ring and placed it on her finger. While Noah had been expecting round of congratulations from their parents they were instead met with scoffs._

"_This is a joke right?" Lindsey's father asked._

"_Sweetie, we let you date this boy because we thought it was just a phase," her mother added gently, "We didn't think you were serious."_

"_Why else would I be dating him for two years if I wasn't serious?" Lindsey asked, her bottom lip quivering. Noah frowned. He hated seeing Lindsey cry, making someone like her cry was like slapping a child. He looked at his parents they weren't saying anything, just shaking their heads._

_Noah got to his feet and reached into his wallet. After removing enough bills to pay for the meal and throwing them on the table he took Lindsey's hand._

"_Enjoy," he said to them, "I owe you nothing from this moment on. All I ever wanted was for one of you to be proud of me but everything I did one of the others seemed to already do. Now I'm happy and you can't even let me have that? Forget the both of you."_

* * *

_Lindsey had cried the whole way home and had gone straight into the bathroom afterwards. Noah sat outside the door waiting for her._

"_Noah," she said after twenty minutes of crying, "Why do you love me so much?"_

"_Because," he replied, "I'm happy with you."_

_The door creaked open and she was also sitting on the floor. He reached out his hand and she did the same until they were touching._

"_How can I make you happy if I keep messing stuff up?" she asked. Noah grinned and shifted until he was beside her._

"_Lindsey, I don't care what our parents think about us, I think they're jealous."_

"_Really? Why?"_

"_Because they aren't happy like we are. My parents can hardly stand to look at each other anymore. But every time I see you I still feel nervous, like the first time we were together. How many people can say they have that?"_

_Lindsey smiled and kissed him._

"_You're right," she said, "We're happy and good for each other. If they can't see that, that's their problem. I love you Noah!"_

"_I love you too Lindsey." _

* * *

"This is the place," Cody said jerking Noah out of his thoughts. After parking the car the four of them entered the cake place and looked around. It was a really fancy place. There were cakes on display stands, photo albums set up on podiums. The store also acted as a bakery with all sorts of pastries and other desserts.

"Bridgette sure has great taste," Tyler said, "Which cake is theirs?"

"Hey, check this one out," Justin said pointing to a white cake with pears decorating the layers. Tyler snickered.

"That is one ugly cake," he said.

"Idiot," Noah said, "Don't you understand anything? The perfect 'pair' pear, get it?"

Tyler thought for a moment and then grinned.

"Hey, that is a good idea, I like it."

"I found theirs," Cody called out. Bridgette and Ezekiel's cake was a three layer cake with white and blue icing. The blue icing looked like little waves and there were even some fake seashells on it as decoration. The cake topper was two dolphins coming out of the water and touching the tips of their noses together. Noah thought it was a little corny but Cody thought it looked awesome.

"Let me see it," Tyler said as he stepped forward. The next moment appeared to go by in slow motion. Tyler tripped. Oh yes he tripped. And when he tripped, he knocked right into the table holding their friend's cake. The table knocked over and the cake landed on the floor, ruined.

"Oh crap!" Tyler said, "I can't believe I did that!"

"Tyler!" Justin cried out, "That was their wedding cake!"

"I know that!"

"You fool!" the baker of said cake yelled at Tyler, "This took me hours to get perfect!"

"I'm sorry," Tyler said, "Can't you make another one?"

The baker looked about ready to kill him.

"Another one! Are you mad?"

"But we need this by tomorrow!" Tyler begged. Noah just stood by and shook his head. Tyler and the baker continued to argue until Cody stepped in.

"How much is this gonna cost us?" he asked.

"At least six hundred," the baker replied.

"What!" Justin said, "That's nuts!"

"Actually that's pretty decent," Noah pointed out, "Some people charge five to seven bucks a slice, and if there are 150 guests you're looking at close to one thousand dollars."

The baker nodded in agreement.

"You can't let Ezekiel and Bridgette know about this okay," Tyler said, "I'll never live it down! I'll be known as the guy who almost ruined the wedding! People will look back on this when I'm 80 and say, 'Hey Tyler, remember when you almost ruined Bridgette and Ezekiel's wedding?' We'll pay him and leave before something else happens."

"What's this 'we' stuff?" Justin asked, "You're the one who knocked it over."

Tyler glared at him.

"We'll all chip in," Noah said, "Tyler, next time you're staying in the car."

"You sound like Eva," the jock turned lawyer muttered.

* * *

"So what's the theme for this wedding anyway?" Duncan asked as he, DJ, Harold, Trent and Ezekiel stepped into the reception hall.

"Beach theme," Ezekiel replied, "We knew we couldn't go to Hawaii or anything like that for the wedding so I decided to bring the beach here eh. Check it out."

The guys looked down at the floor to see a thin layer of beach sand covering it.

"Wow," DJ mused, "You went all out."

"Sure did eh, Ezekiel said looking very happy with the hall, "Anything for Bridgette."

"Dude, that's so corny," Trent said. Ezekiel shrugged.

"I think it's totally romantic," Harold said.

* * *

_Harold sat at his desk marking term papers when a slender set of arms wrapped around his neck and soft lips pressed against his cheek._

"_I know those lips anywhere," he commented and looked up. Gwen smiled at him and sat on his lap. She then reached onto her bag and pulled out a bouquet of flowers._

"_I thought the guy was supposed to buy the girl flowers," Harold said as he took them and smelled them. Gwen shrugged._

"_Who says we can't be different right?"_

"_True, I think I could get used to getting little surprises from you, but is there an occasion I'm forgetting?"_

_Gwen shook her head._

"_No, this is a 'just because' gift."_

_Harold cocked his head to the side._

"_Well, you know how much I hate Valentine's Day," she explained, "I thought why can't I let you know that I love you any time I want? I was at work today and I was thinking about you, so I asked one of the girls I work with what she does when she wants to be romantic for her boyfriend."_

_She paused._

"_What did she say?" he asked. Gwen rolled her eyes._

"_She said she gets home before him and waits in their bed with nothing on."_

_Harold laughed._

"_Now that would be a surprise."_

"_But not totally my style," Gwen pointed out._

"_Very true."_

"_So I thought flowers would be so much nicer."_

_Harold observed the flowers and then looked back at Gwen._

"_Thanks for thinking of me," he said. She placed a kiss on his lips._

"_Anytime."_

* * *

"Love the decorations man," Duncan mused as he walked around the hall, "Very nice."

"You think?" Ezekiel asked, "Wasn't expecting that from you eh."

Duncan shrugged.

"You're doing something nice for Bridgette, I can appreciate that. LeShawna and I do stuff like that all the time. We still go on dates."

"But you're married already," Trent pointed out. Duncan shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I can't take her to the movies or out to dinner every now and then," he pointed out, "Besides, stuff like that is great for the sex life. Zeke, man, be sure to heed my words."

"Dude!" DJ said, "Too much information!"

Duncan snickered. Harold rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't think LeShawna would like you advertising your sex life," he said, "That's something you keep private."

"Can we discuss this later?" Ezekiel asked, "We have to check on the flowers next."

* * *

"Here we are," Bridgette said as she parked the van in front of the dress store.

"Oh girl this place is fine!" LeShawna exclaimed, "Look at those dresses!"

"Gwen picked it out," the surfer girl replied as she followed them inside.

"Oh! Miss Richmond, soon to be Mrs. Miller!" one of the ladies in the store said, "We've been expecting you! Is this your party? I thought there was to be 11 in all?"

Bridgette smiled.

"Two of them went into labour, so it's just the nine of us."

"Oh my! Well let's get to it then, the dresses are right this way!"

She led them to one of the larger dressing areas and started handing out the dresses to them. The bridesmaid dresses were long and tied around the back of the neck, Bridgette hoped they were comfortable. One of the main reasons she picked those dresses was that they reminded her of her mother's wedding dress, which had been very important to her. The colouring was also perfect, a light blue.

Bridgette took her gown and went into one of the change rooms. After Gwen made sure her dress fit she waited outside in case Bridgette needed any help with it.

Bridgette's dress was sleeveless and pure white. It was snug around the chest and waist, thanks to a band of blue the same colour as the bridesmaid's dresses, but at the hips it went straight down to her toes. After she put it on and placed her veil over her head she studied herself in the mirror.

Gwen was surprised to hear some sniffling coming from the room Bridgette was in. She knocked softly on the door.

"Bridge, I'm coming in okay."

She opened the door and saw that Bridgette was sitting on the chair in the room, crying. Gwen quickly closed the door and knelt down in front of her friend.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"What am I gonna do Gwen?" the blonde sobbed.

"What do you mean?"

Bridgette covered her face with her hands.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Gwen asked, "Did you and Zeke have a fight?"

"No, I love him, I really do but..."

"But what?"

"It's every girl's dream to get married, to have her dad walk her down the aisle and give her away to the man she loves. And if the dad can't do it then the mom does. Why is it that I can't have either?"

Bridgette threw her arms around Gwen and started to sob louder. Gwen held her friend tightly. Bridgette's mother passing away had come as a shock to all of them. She had been in a car accident on her way home from work; the other car had run a red light and hit her vehicle. Bridgette and Ezekiel had been visiting Gwen and Harold when they got the call.

* * *

"_You guys have to come and see us some time," Bridgette said excitedly to Gwen, "We're only about 15 minutes away from a beach. The water is so nice and the waves are great, right Zeke?"_

_The girls were sitting in the living room while Harold and Ezekiel got dessert ready._

"_You bet Bridge!" he replied._

"_I hate beaches," Gwen muttered, "You know that, brings back bad memories."_

_Bridgette smiled._

"_You're such a stick in the mud sometimes."_

_Ezekiel and Harold returned with some chocolate cake Harold had made. They had just started eating when Bridgette's cell phone started to go off. She looked at the number and a confused looked filled her face._

"_I don't know this one," she said, but still, in case it was important she got to her feet and took it in the kitchen._

"_At least your place is near the water," Gwen said to Ezekiel, "She must be in there a lot."_

"_Every weekend," he replied, "More if she can manage it."_

_The sound of someone dropping something came from the kitchen and the others looked up as Bridgette, leaning against the wall, returned. Ezekiel got to his feet, instantly knowing something was wrong._

"_Bridgette?"_

_Suddenly, the blonde's knees gave out on her. Ezekiel ran forward and caught her just before she hit the floor. She gripped to him tightly and started to weep. The sound broke Gwen's heart._

"_Bridgette, baby, what's wrong," Ezekiel said, he was crying as well. Maybe because she scared him but Gwen had the feeling that the connection the two of them shared ran very deep, he was crying because she was hurting._

* * *

_Bridgette had never felt a pain like this before, even when her father had died. Certainly she hurt and cried when she found out he was gone, but losing her mother, this hurt was something entirely different. She couldn't even cry anymore. After the funeral she stayed in her room and refused to come out. She wouldn't see or talk to anyone._

"_Bridgette?"_

_She gripped tightly to her pillow, burying her face in it. When she heard her door open she was relieved that it was Ezekiel, just him and no one else. He sat on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Do you need anything?" he asked. She shook her head._

"_Want me to go?"_

_She shook her head again and gripped tightly to his hand. Ezekiel moved beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest._

"_Are you going to leave me too?" she choked out._

"_I don't want too," he said, "But I don't know the future, no one does eh?"_

"_Why does he keep taking people from me?"_

"_Who?"_

"_God? Am I a bad person? Do I deserve these things to keep happening to me?"_

"_Oh Bridgette," Ezekiel said gently, "I don't know why this happened, but I don't think blaming God is going to help you feel any better. What happened was horrible, I know that, I can't even being to understand how much you're hurting right now. All I can do is be here for you and let you know that I love you with all my heart and soul. Maybe these things happen for a reason, I don't know, but we're here now and I know your mom would want you to go on, for her."_

"_Why does it hurt so much?" Bridgette asked, her tears starting up again, just when she thought she had nothing left inside of her._

"_Losing people we love always hurts," he replied, gently running his fingers through her hair, "It's like losing a piece of ourselves. I can't tell you how long it will last, but I can tell you it will get better. With a lot of love and some time the pieces of your heart will start to come back together again."_

_Bridgette turned to face him._

"_And you'll be there?"_

"_I swear it," he said, "I'll be here as long as I have breath in me."_

_Bridgette lent forward and placed her lips on his in a short but sweet kiss. She then rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Ezekiel stayed up to watch her, just to make sure she slept well. _

* * *

Bridgette looked up at Gwen.

"I'm not supposed to walk down that aisle alone," she said, wiping her eyes and sniffing, "I don't think I can."

Gwen bit her lip, trying to think of something she could say that would help her friend feel better about this situation.

"Have you talked to Ezekiel about this?"

Bridgette shook her head and took the tissue Gwen handed to her.

"No, I don't want him to worry."

Gwen sighed. A typical Bridgette answer.

"Does the dress fit?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get changed back into your clothes," she said as she brushed some hair out of Bridgette's face and kissed the top of her head, "I'll take care of this, okay?"

Bridgette looked confused for a moment but then nodded.

"Okay, thanks Gwen."

Gwen left the change room and saw the other girls were waiting for her and Bridgette. She walked over to LeShawna and Eva.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Ezekiel pulled over the car and pulled out his cell phone.

"What wrong?" Duncan asked. Ezekiel hushed him and stepped out of the vehicle. The others exchanged looks. Ezekiel paced as he waited for Bridgette to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

Ezekiel could hear it in her voice, she had been crying.

"Bridgette? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm okay."

"Bridge, come on, this is me."

"I just got upset, but I'm okay now, really. It's not a big deal."

"You being upset is a very big deal to me. Is it Heather? Cause I'll get DJ right now."

He could hear a smile in her voice when she spoke next.

"No it's not Heather, you know she's a different person now. I do like it when you get protective of me though."

Ezekiel sighed.

"Sorry, I just get so upset when you cry. You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine baby, I swear, see you later?"

"You got it," he replied, "Bridgette, I love you."

"I love you too."

Ezekiel hung up his phone and got back into the car.

"Everything okay?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, Bridgette got a little upset but she's okay now," he replied, "Let's meet the others at the tux shop now."

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsey said, "Look at this place Beth!"

The girls had arrived at the spa and were looking forward to their treatments. As they entered they were greeted by the owner.

"Bridgette Richmond I presume?"

"That's me," she said, shaking the owner's hand.

"We've been expecting you ladies," she said, "Your day here has been completely paid for."

Bridgette arched an eyebrow.

"Ezekiel didn't mention that."

The owner smiled, she motioned for the girls to follow her. She went behind her desk and flipped through some papers.

"Actually it was a Chris Mclean who paid," she said, "He also asked me to give you this card."

Bridgette took the card and quickly opened it. It was a simple 'congratulations on your wedding' card and on the inside it was signed by both Chris and Chef. There was also a little message at the bottom.

'Not cool bra! As if you didn't even invite us to the wedding! But to show what an awesome guy I am I decided to pay for you and your girls to have a nice afternoon at the spa. I recommend the seaweed wrap, very good for the skin. See you around.'

Even Chef had added a little note.

'Congratulations solider.'

Bridgette handed the card to Gwen who frowned and arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, where are the cameras?" she asked. The owner looked surprised.

"I don't know what you mean; he paid and left the card, that's all."

"How does he keep finding us?" Beth asked, "Is he stalking us or something?"

"Chris who?" Lindsey asked Izzy. The red head crossed her arms over her chest and looked around.

"I think we're safe," she said, "My Chris senses haven't tingled. Although they have been out of practice for a bit."

"I seriously doubt he's here," Heather said, she then looked at the owner, "I want the full body massage and acupuncture treatment. Also a facial. If you can give me a glow similar to Bridgette's that would make me happy."

The owner nodded and led the girls to the back to get ready for their pampering.

* * *

"Isn't this nice Izzy?" Lindsey asked. The red head purred in agreement. The two girls were having a mud bath and talking.

"I love mud," Izzy said, "There's something about mud that just makes me want to...I don't know, wrestle!"

Lindsey looked worried. Izzy giggled.

"Don't worry Lindsey," she said, "The only one I wrestle with now a days is my Cody."

* * *

_Izzy giggled as she grabbed Cody around his waist, together they rolled off of their bed and onto the floor, almost knocking a lamp down in the process. Cody who landed on his back laughed as she tried to tickle him. He grabbed her hands and tried to move them away but he wasn't succeeding._

"_I got you!" Izzy laughed as she straddled his waist._

"_Yep you got me," Cody said as he stopped struggling. She frowned at him._

"_What?" he asked, "you got me."_

_She released his hands and smacked him playfully._

"_You're not supposed to let me win!"_

"_I didn't let you win!" Cody replied as he started to wrap his arms around her. Izzy made to move but he started to grab her around the waist._

"_Hey!" she squealed as he flipped them over so she was now on the bottom._

"_Oh you are so dead!" she laughed as he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, "You are so in trouble when I get free!"_

_They both knew there was no way she was getting free but it was fun to mess around none-the-less. Izzy laughed and tried to pull away but calmed down when Cody kissed her neck. The two laughed as their neighbour in the apartment below them, started to hammer on her roof with a broom. That was her code for 'Shut the hell up before I complain again.'_

_Izzy ignored the warning and squealed again as Cody nipped her neck._

"_Shh," he hushed, "We're gonna get in trouble._

"_Izzy doesn't care, she's with her C-Unit and is so happy."_

_Cody smiled. He lent forward and kissed her lips._

"_I love you Izzy," he whispered, "Do you love me?"_

"_Only forever and ever," she replied. Cody then kissed her ear and whispered._

"_One, two, three I win!"_

_He then hopped off of her and hurried to run into the bathroom to have a shower._

"_You suck!" Izzy called, chasing after him._

* * *

Izzy sighed happily as she got out of the mud bath. She loved thinking about Cody, he made her so happy.

She was about to grab another towel when she noticed something glittering from Lindsey's pile of clothes. On further inspection she saw it was a ring.

"Oohh Izzy likes Lindsey's ring," she called out, picking it up and looking it over. Lindsey gasped and quickly got out of the mud bath to put the ring back into her pocket.

"Izzy!" she said, "You weren't supposed to see that!"

"Why not?"

"Noah doesn't want anyone to know we're eloping!" Lindsey then gasped again and slapped a mud covered hand over her mouth. Izzy however was grinning wildly.

"Eloping? Really? How exciting!" she said, then in a more disappointed tone added, "But now Izzy can't interrupt the priest. Darn it!"

"You can't tell anyone okay?" Lindsey asked, "Pinky swear!"

Izzy giggled and linked pinkies with the blonde.

"You bet L-Dizzy," she said, "I won't say a word."

"Thank you."

"Can I have your bouquet after you get back though?"

"Umm, sure?"

"Yes! Another one for my collection."

* * *

"What a day," Ezekiel mused. He and the guys had just finished getting the final fittings on their suits; now they were heading to the Chinese food restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was to be held.

"How did you guys make out with the cake eh?"

Noah, Cody and Justin all glanced at Tyler, who was sweating profusely.

"It was great man!" Tyler said quickly, "Cake is all set and ready. No problems! Why would there be? It's not like I knocked it over or anything. Ha...ha...haha."

"Umm, okay," Ezekiel said, unsure, "That's good."

"Real smooth," Justin whispered to Tyler.

"Whatever, can we go in already?" Noah announced, "I'm starving. Running around and playing babysitter with these three is enough to give anyone a headache."

"Noah!" a sing-song voice called out. The guys turned to see their better halves approaching them. They all looked rested, relaxed and happy. Ezekiel made a beeline for Bridgette and wrapped her in a hug. He then kissed her passionately, ignoring the guys as they whistled and the girls as they cooed.

"Once again, weird prairie boy makes the guys all look like chumps," Heather mused, taking DJ's hand, "I like his style."

"Why do you look like you did something?" Eva asked Tyler as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I don't, I didn't!" he replied defensively. She shrugged and followed the others into the restaurant.

"Greetings wedding party!" an all too familiar voice called out to them.

"Oh no!" the group coursed.

"How did you find us?" Bridgette said, "You have to leave right now!"

"You weren't invited eh!" Ezekiel added.

"Oh come on!" an older Chris Mclean said as he threw his arms around the soon to be married couple, "I pay for the nice spa treatment for the girls and this is the thanks I get! I mean you all really owe it to me and Chef that you're here now, without Total Drama Island you wouldn't even know each other! Just think of how crappy your lives would have turned out."

"Right, because those therapy sessions were always such a joy," Noah muttered.

"Not to mention my 7 or 8 surgeries," Cody added.

"All of which was paid for!" Chris said dismissively, "Come on, please! I want to come to the wedding."

"You want to televise it don't you?" Gwen asked, "Better yet you want to interfere!"

Chris held up his hands in surrender.

"I swear, I come in peace, just let me bring in the camera crew so we can televise this thing."

"No!" Bridgette said, "Forget it! I don't want the world to see my marriage!"

"Come on!" Chris said, "It's good TV."

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"No, not gonna happen, this is my and Ezekiel's day and I'm not letting you ruin it because you want some attention!"

"Ezekiel," Chris said, "Come on, talk to your woman."

"Bridgette's not a piece of meat Chris!" Ezekiel snapped, getting up in the ex-host's face, "If she doesn't want you and your cameras there, it's not happening."

Chris sighed.

"Alright fine, no cameras, I don't know why none of you would want to be on TV anymore anyway, none of you got fat...With the exception of Eva of course," he said.

"It's called being pregnant you douchebag!" Courtney said, coming to Eva's defence. Eva however did not look the slightest bit upset.

"I could still break you leg with one hand if I had to," she said to the ex-host, "Give me a reason."

Chris backed off.

"Can I still come to the wedding?" he asked. Bridgette looked at the others, all of them were shaking their heads, when she looked at Ezekiel he just shrugged, telling her that it was her choice.

"Alright," she said, "Fine you can come. And I assume Chef is around here somewhere too, he can come as well if he wants."

"Score!" Chris cheered, he then ran into the kitchen, "Chef! She says we can go!"

"Chef's in the kitchen!" Harold said worriedly.

"Oh if he cooked, there is no way I'm eating anything!" LeShawna said. Trent looked pretty green.

"I feel sick just thinking about it."

"Come on guys," Bridgette said, "I'm sure the food is fine."

* * *

Well she was partly right. Most of the food was fine, except for one dish that sat out a little bit too long. Unfortunately it was a favourite of Gwen, Noah, Duncan, DJ and Courtney. Meaning all of them got food poisoning that night; which meant that Harold, Lindsey, LeShawna, Heather and Trent were up most of the night seeing to them.

While this was going on, Bridgette was up in Ezekiel's room pacing the floor.

"My maid of honour is sick as a dog, the best man is going to be exhausted, and half of the wedding party is either throwing up or staying up all night! The wedding is ruined!"

"Don't say that Bridge," Ezekiel replied, "The wedding isn't until 3:00 tomorrow. Even if they all sleep until noon that gives us plenty of time to get ready. Everyone who isn't sick will just have to get ready before them and help them get ready once they are up and functioning."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Bridgette asked, "Am I being selfish?"

"Of course not, you just want your wedding to be perfect, who doesn't? Of course I'm worried I'm just trying not to freak out. Besides, I'm marrying you. Even if none of the others could show up and I was the one sick I would still be there at the altar marrying you, which in its self is enough to make me the happiest guy alive."

"Awww!" Bridgette said. She latched onto him and kissed him senselessly, "You're right, in the morning things will look better."

"Of course, they will," he said, "Good night, sleep tight and I will see you on our wedding morning!"

* * *

**Winter-Rae: **Poor Bridgette. Have no fear everyone. Happy endings for all! Stay tuned, next chapter is the last one. Cheers and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding Day, Finally!

**The Wedding**

**Title:** The Wedding

**Summary:** Bridgette and Ezekiel are putting the final touches on their wedding, which is in two days. With friends arriving and some things going wrong are they going to make it to the big day?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Ezekiel/Bridgette, Side: Gwen/Harold, Izzy/Cody, Lindsey/Noah, and a bunch of others.

**Warnings:** The usual!

**Winter-Rae:** Welcome to the last chapter my friends and I tell you now it is a long one. So I would like long reviews. Mwahaha! What an evil request no? Enjoy guys and gals!

_Italics-flashbacks_

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Wedding Day, Finally!**

To most people, the morning of the wedding couldn't have been worse. It was absolutely pouring. It wasn't the pouring you hear people complain about either, oh no, this was pouring of the cats and dogs variety. However that didn't dampen a certain bride's feelings of excitement and joy.

Bridgette woke up feeling elated. She didn't even care about the rain that pattered on her window sill or the thunder and lightning that sounded every few minutes outside. She had heard before that rain on a wedding day meant good luck and that the marriage was blessed. With Mother Nature on her side Bridgette felt like nothing could go wrong.

She jumped out of bed and ran into the living room of the apartment. The couples, who had been staying with them, were all still asleep. Duncan and LeShawna were on the pull out couch, Izzy and Cody were on an air mattress with Izzy was chewing the crud out of her pillow. Gwen and Harold were in the spare bedroom.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Bridgette squealed in glee. The couples all jumped.

"They're coming for us!" Duncan yelled as he jumped off the pull out couch, looking around wildly. LeShawna fell out of bed with a thud, smacking her head on the floor.

"Damn!"

"They'll never take me alive!" Izzy shouted, holding onto her pillow for dear life. Cody also jumped.

"Izzy, we're not playing earthquake!" he said, then blushed and fell silent.

"Where's the fire?" Harold called out as he and Gwen came running out of their room.

"What's going on eh?" Ezekiel asked as he left his own. Bridgette looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"We're getting married!" she squealed, "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Man that white girl can scream," LeShawna mused. Duncan looked at her for a moment in confusion.

"How'd you get on the floor?"

LeShawna chucked a pillow at him.

Bridgette ran back up the stairs, with a spring in her step. She hugged Ezekiel tightly and pressed a kiss to his lips. She then hurried into the bathroom to shower, humming the 'Here Comes the Bride' song.

Duncan helped LeShawna to her feet.

"What time is it?" Cody asked as he stretched.

"Ten o'clock," Gwen moaned, "I'm going back to bed, wake me in an hour."

"Coffee, stat!" Harold said, "She goes to bed now and we'll never get her up."

He hurried down to the living room to put some coffee on while LeShawna started to make some breakfast for all of them.

"T-minus 5 hours until the wedding," Harold said, looking at his watch, "Think we should call the others to check if they're alive?"

"I'm on it," Duncan said pulling out his cell phone; despite being woken up he was actually grinning.

"What's he so happy about?" Harold asked Gwen. She just smiled and shrugged.

"No idea."

* * *

Noah growled as his cell phone started to ring. He and Lindsey had been sound asleep in their hotel room when the stupid thing started to go off.

"Curse you Verizon guy, damn you and you're 'Can you hear me now' I should smack the person who invented that catchphrase," Noah muttered as he grabbed it and flipped it open, "I hate whoever this is, I don't care if it's Bridgette or Eva or Cody, I hate you."

"It's Duncan."

"Oh, well that's okay then, I already hated you."

"Watch it bookworm, I'm your wake up call. It's ten o'clock."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Noah replied, "Looking at a digital clock with brightly glowing numbers would never have helped me in this situation."

"Put Lindsey on, you're not being very polite."

Noah groaned and handed the phone to Lindsey who was listening to them with a smile on her face.

"Hi Duncan!" she sang out, "How are you?"

Noah stumbled out of bed while they talked and made his way to the bathroom, all the while thinking this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Shower's free," Bridgette said.

"Cody and Izzy are next!" the read head sang out. She grabbed said young man and pulled him up to the bathroom.

"Everyone's alive," Duncan reported to Bridgette and Ezekiel, "Tyler said Eva hasn't been feeling to hot but other than that everyone seemed to get over the nasty food."

"Could have been anxiety too," Harold mused.

"Eat breakfast," LeShawna told them, she handed out plates to all of the others.

"We have to be at the hair salon at 11:30," Bridgette reminded the girls.

"Then I won't see you until the wedding eh," Ezekiel said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm gonna miss you."

Bridgette smiled and kissed him.

"Public displays of affection during breakfast make me sick," Duncan mused, pushing his plate away. LeShawna smacked the back of his head.

"Manners Baby Boy or no nookie for you."

"I love public displays of affection," Duncan said, changing his tune. He took LeShawna in his arms and kissed her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're forgiven."

"You guys like being married right?" Ezekiel asked them. Duncan and LeShawna exchanged looks, like they were daring the other to say anything negative.

"In all honestly," LeShawna said, "I love this man, so yes, I love being married."

Duncan actually flushed.

"Can't top that compliment," he mused, "But being married to LeShawna has been really great."

"Any words of advice?" Bridgette asked.

"Give each other space," LeShawna said. Duncan nodded before adding, "And always put the toilet seat down."

The group laughed.

* * *

The girls had a hard time prying Bridgette away from Ezekiel as they tried to leave to get to their hair appointments. The couple were locked in an embrace and kissing each other, only stopping in between kisses to tell each other that they loved each other.

"Let's go!" Courtney barked, "We have a schedule to keep!"

Ezekiel waved her off and continued to kiss his loving fiancé.

"You have the rest of your lives to make out," Lindsey said, "Don't wear yourselves out!"

Bridgette and Ezekiel ended their kiss but stayed in each other's arms for a few more moments.

"I'm marrying you," Ezekiel whispered, "You're making me the happiest guy ever; I hope you know that eh."

Bridgette smiled and rubbed their noses together.

"Ditto," she said, "Now I'm going to go and get prettied up for you."

"You're already beautiful," he insisted.

"Bridgette!" Eva yelled, "Let's go! Move it!"

The couple winced and then pulled apart. Bridgette hopped into the van with the others and waved to her soon to be husband.

* * *

The girls were surprised to see Chris Mclean at the hair salon. This only further confirmed Beth's suspicions that he was indeed stalking them.

"Today's the day," he said, "You must be depressed about the weather though right?"

"You sound like you wanted this to happen," Bridgette replied, "Raining on a wedding day is good luck."

The ex-host frowned slightly.

"Nothing gets you down does it?" he asked.

"I swear if you're planning anything," Eva growled, "I'm gonna...ah!"

"Eva, girl, you okay?" LeShawna asked. Eva nodded.

"Baby's been kicking me all night, I need to sit down."

LeShawna and Bridgette helped Eva inside and into one of the chairs. The ladies in the hair salon greeted Bridgette.

"We cleared our whole day to look after you and your party," the owner said, "I'm looking after the bride and the maid of honour."

"Special treatment," Gwen mused, "Sweet."

The two of them followed her and once they were sitting she smiled at Bridgette.

"So, what do you want to have done?"

Bridgette handed her the veil she was to wear.

"It's a comb one," she explained, "So something that would look good with it. I usually always just have my hair put up in a ponytail so I don't really do anything fancy. Same with makeup."

The stylist nodded and scanned Bridgette's face.

"You're a natural beauty," she mused, "If it's alright with you I'm not going to use a whole lot of makeup, you don't need it."

Bridgette smiled.

"Thanks."

The stylist who was looking after Eva and LeShawna frowned slightly.

"Want me to wax that?" she asked, gesturing to Eva's uni-brow. The strong, soon to be mother, glared at her.

"You come near my face with hot wax and I'll break your fingers."

LeShawna snickered.

"Tyler likes how I look," Eva said, "I see no reason to change."

"Can you please sit still?" Izzy and Lindsey's stylist asked the red head. She was trying to straighten the unruly locks but Izzy kept moving around in the chair, trying to get a look at everything.

"You like working here?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ever just want to shave someone's head?" Izzy asked, "Like someone who is just so annoying you want to take the clippers and shave right down the center of their head?"

The stylist sighed.

"Not until today," she muttered. Izzy cackled.

Beth, Heather and Courtney were the first ones to be done as their styles were fairly simple. Beth wanted to leave hers down and have it straightened. Courtney's was kept the same only she dyed it a colour darker. Heather's was put up into ringlets. They were hovering around, helping with the others when they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Bridgette and Ezekiel's place the soon to be groom was nervously trying to figure out what to do with his hair.

"I'm gonna shave it off eh!" he threatened after the first four tries had failed.

"Do it!" Duncan said, "We'll dye your scalp blue! Bridgette would love it!"

"Don't listen to him," Harold said, "Hey Justin; you must be good at doing hair, any ideas?"

The male model circled Ezekiel.

"Were you a vulture in another life or something?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm trying to visualize here," Justin replied, "Okay, I'm gonna need some gel, mousse and a brush."

"What the hell is mousse?" DJ asked.

"That girly white stuff," Duncan replied.

"I don't want girly hair," Ezekiel argued as Noah handed Justin the desired products.

"Who's the model here?" Justin asked, "Who can make any girl, even Eva, swoon with just one look? Who clearly has the most experience when it comes to dealing with looks?"

"Who has the biggest ego?" Noah asked.

"Who's dating the plainest girl from the island?" Duncan added. Justin frowned at them.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," he said, "Have no fear Zeke, you're hair is in good hands."

Ezekiel swallowed nervously.

"Eva doesn't even like you anymore," Tyler pointed out to the model as he worked.

"Took you long enough to come back with that one," Trent pointed out.

"Hey, no need to get jealous Tyler," Justin said, "She's having your baby after all."

"I'm not jealous," Tyler said stubbornly, "I prefer the term protective."

Duncan laughed.

"Dude, it's Eva, she doesn't need protecting."

"Hey come on guys," Cody said, "I bet Eva gets like the other girls do when it comes to romance, right Tyler?"

The former jock grinned.

"Her idea of romance is letting me win when we play a game of one-on-one."

"She's a real romantic," Noah said while rolling his eyes.

"Isn't she?" Tyler asked, getting a starry look in his eyes, "She even really acts like she lost, it's so cute."

"Cute?" DJ asked, "Not exactly the words I would use."

"Done!" Justin said, ending the conversation before it broke out into an argument, "I think this is some of my best work."

Ezekiel looked at himself in the mirror.

"Justin!" he said, "It's exactly the same as I usually have it eh!"

"No it is not," Justin said, pointing to the part, "I parted your hair a centimetre to the right, it gives your hair more volume and it looks professionally done."

The other guys all exchanged looks. Ezekiel's hair did look exactly the same but if Justin said he fixed it, he must have done something they didn't notice.

"You certainly win at life Anti-Me," Noah said, while snickering. Justin glared at him.

"This coming from someone who probably got the bowl treatment as a child!"

"You take that back!"

"I will not!"

"The hair looks fine," Ezekiel said, coming between the two of them, "You guys act like kids eh."

"He started it," Justin said.

"No, you did!"

"Alright kids, mommy and daddy need to finish getting ready," Duncan joked, "Do I have to separate you?"

* * *

"Bridgette, you look awesome," Gwen stated. Bridgette's hair had just been finished. Keeping with Bridgette's natural beauty the stylist had pulled her hair up into a pony tail only she made many ringlets in the ponytail. She then took the blonde's bangs so they would frame her face nicely. Again, hardly any makeup was done, some gloss for her lips, and light shadow for her eyes.

"Really Gwen?"

"Oh you bet, Ezekiel's one lucky guy."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Bridgette mused, "He's so good to me."

"You guys are perfect for each other then," Gwen mused, "I can pretty much guarantee he's gushing about you with the guys."

"Hey Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still nervous about walking alone."

Gwen grinned.

"Don't you worry; I have taken care of that. Now let's go show the girls."

Gwen and Bridgette met up with the others and their reactions were similar to Gwen's.

"So pretty!" Izzy said clapping her hands.

"Girl, you look fine!" LeShawna said.

"Beautiful," Beth agreed. Bridgette blushed.

"Thanks guys," she said and then looked at her watch, "Oh frig, it's 2:00!"

* * *

As Ezekiel and the other guys arrived at the wedding the first person they noticed was Chris. He was setting up a camera.

"Hey!" Ezekiel barked, "Get that thing out of here right now!"

"Relax home school!" Chris said, "We're recording the wedding for you and Bridgette. We also have a feed set up to Katie and Sadie's room at the hospital."

"Why?" Ezekiel asked.

"Since they couldn't be here, I thought it would be nice," he explained. He then picked up a small device which looked like a hand held TV and clicked it on. He handed it to Ezekiel and he could see Geoff and Owen with Katie and Sadie. The two girls were still in the hospital and they were both holding their babies.

"Can they hear me?" Ezekiel asked. Chris handed him a headset.

"Hello?"

On the screen, Geoff grabbed up a similar device.

"Zeke! Dude, how are you? All ready? We can see you on this wicked TV Chris gave us. What's up with that huh? Seems like he's turned over a new leaf right?"

"Doubt it," Ezekiel muttered, "How are the girls?"

"Great, oh Zeke man, look!" Geoff then brought the device over to Katie so she could show off her baby.

"Oh wow!" Ezekiel said and then let the others have a look.

"His name is Salim," Katie said, "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Great work Katie," Ezekiel said.

"HEY GUYS!"

They all jumped as Owen's voice filled the church over the headset. Poor Ezekiel had ringing in his ears.

"Hey Owen," he greeted.

"Check out my son!"

The next face to fill the screen was Sadie, holding a baby.

"This is Kaden!" she said.

"Sorry we couldn't be there," Owen said, "But we'll be watching!"

"Thanks guys, later."

Ezekiel handed back the device to Chris, who was grinning.

"See."

"Where's Chef?" Cody asked, "He's not sulking over not getting to make the cake is he?"

Justin snickered and Tyler blanched.

"No," Chris said, "He's walking in with his date, check it out."

The guys turned and winced as Chef walked in with the most evil nurse any of them had ever known. Olga VonTussle. She looked as strict and as mean as ever. She regarded them for a moment and then nodded.

"Hello boys," she said.

"Hello Miss VonTussle," they coursed.

"So!" Chris said clapping his hands, "How about some comments!"

He grabbed the camera and focused on the guys. They all shook their heads and left to get ready. Chris frowned.

"After everything I've done, nothing!"

* * *

The girls were next to arrive at the church. They went quickly into the back rooms to change into their gowns.

Bridgette could feel tears coming on again as she started to get dressed. So many thoughts and emotions were running through her mind right now she didn't know how to react. She tried to take a few deep breaths but every time she did she would think of something else.

'Calm down!' she scolded herself, 'You're not having doubts so what's the big deal? You love Ezekiel and he loves you. You can do this!'

"Bridgette?"

The blonde turned to see Eva standing at the door.

"Eva!" she said, wiping her tears away, "Hey, you look awesome."

Eva shrugged.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, "Cold feet?"

"No, nerves I guess."

Eva nodded. She picked up the veil and helped put it in Bridgette's hair.

"Well, look at it this way, if it doesn't work out, you can always divorce his ass and take all his money."

Bridgette was surprised by Eva's attempt at humour but she found herself laughing anyway.

"Wow Eva, inappropriate but hilarious."

The raven haired woman grinned.

"I try; you ready to go out there?"

"I think so."

"You'll do fine."

The two of them left and saw that all the girls were ready. Bridgette smiled.

"Thank you," she said, "You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for."

"Awww!" Beth and Lindsey coursed.

"Group hug!" Izzy shouted. Eva looked hesitant to get in on the love but Izzy grabbed her arm and made her.

"It's an orgy of friendship!" the red head laughed.

* * *

The guys, while they were helping each other with their ties, they were not having the group hug as the girls were.

Ezekiel's hands shook as he tried to do up his tie. Harold walked over to him and started to help him.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"You're shaking."

"I know eh, I can't stop myself."

"Don't worry about it man," Harold said, "When you see Bridgette just keep your eyes on her; I'm sure that will help."

"Good idea."

"You're doing that wrong," they heard Noah point out to Duncan. The former punk glared at him, he then pulled off the tie and tossed it aside.

"Problem solved," he mused.

Once they were done they looked at Ezekiel

"Alright," he said, "Thanks for being here eh, it means a lot."

"No problem man," Trent said.

"Let's do this thing!" Duncan said enthusiastically.

* * *

Ezekiel was the first to leave the dressing room. He then walked down the aisle and waited for the ceremony to start. The pastor greeted him and shook his hand.

"This is a wonderful day," he said, "I'm sure you and Bridgette will be very happy together."

Ezekiel grinned and nodded, his heart beat quickening.

"Me too."

* * *

"You clean up real good sexy," Tyler complimented Eva. She huffed.

"I feel like a horse," she muttered. Tyler shook his head.

"No way, you're beautiful."

The couples had met up in the hallway and were quickly getting arranged in the order they were to walk down the aisle. Lindsey and Gwen were helping with the train of Bridgette's dress and whispering words of encouragement to her. The blonde looked on the verge of tears but they could all tell she was happy. The girls all hugged her again and the guys did as well.

"I would give you a noogie," DJ joked, "But I don't think this is the right occasion."

Bridgette laughed.

"Thanks DJ."

Bridgette stood off to the side, so not to be seen just yet and watched. The music started and one by one the wedding party started to walk down the aisle. First to go was Gwen and Harold. The blonde once again thanked God for having such wonderful and supportive friends. Izzy was practically hopping down the aisle with Cody next to her, next was Lindsey and Noah. Bridgette was aware of the troubles they were having with their families. She only hoped they could be happy like she and Ezekiel were.

Next was Eva and Tyler, the blonde never thought that Eva would ever be the one to help her in a moment like this but she was grateful. Heather and DJ followed them, a surprising match up but they balanced each other out so well. Courtney straightened Trent's tie and they were next to walk out. Then came Justin and Beth, you'd think Justin was the one getting married with how happy he looked.

Bridgette arched and eyebrow when she saw that LeShawna was walking down the aisle on her own, she was guiding the little flower girl, Harold's niece, and helping her toss her blue rose petals.

Bridgette panicked.

'Where's Duncan?' she asked herself, 'Tell me he didn't take off! He wouldn't leave.'

The doors closed slightly and she stood behind then, straightening out her dress, wishing she had a mirror for a last minute check. Bridgette then peeked out between the doors into the church. She heaved a sigh and got ready to walk out on her own. She gripped her flowers tightly when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Duncan?"

The former punk smiled and offered her his arm.

"I know I'm far from ever being a parental figure but I do kinda see you as my little sister," he explained, "I know I was a jerk to you a few times when we were young and I'm sorry for that. So, if it's cool with you, I'd be honoured to give you away today."

Bridgette threw her arms around his neck in a firm embrace.

"I knew you had a good heart," she said to him, "And I'd be happy if you did give me away."

"Awesome."

She took his arm and took a deep breath. The door opened and when she saw Ezekiel and the others at the other end of the aisle she squeezed Duncan's arm.

"Duncan, he looks so handsome."

"Yep, cleans up pretty good for a prairie kid," he whispered. The music started again and after the people in the church stood to their feet, together she and Duncan started to make their way down the aisle.

* * *

"Oh wow," Ezekiel whispered, "Harold, look at her."

Ezekiel saw no one else in the room in that moment. To him there was only him and Bridgette, she looked so wonderful and pure walking down the aisle. Like an angel. Ezekiel sighed. He had no idea how someone like him could be so blessed.

"Dude, don't pass out on us," Harold said to him. Ezekiel nodded and swallowed back the lump that was forming in his throat. Words could not describe the emotions that ran though him as he watched Bridgette. She never looked more beautiful and he remembered the last time she looked that happy. It was the day when he proposed to her.

'I'll make you happy everyday Bridgette,' he thought to himself, 'I promise.'

* * *

Eva nudged LeShawna who had already started to tear up. Duncan had glanced at his wife and winked at her.

"How'd you convince him to do this for Bridgette?" Eva asked in hushed tones.

"I didn't have to convince him," LeShawna replied, "When I asked him if he would, he was thrilled."

* * *

When he and Bridgette reached the end of the aisle Duncan kissed her cheek and then took her hand and placed it in Ezekiel's. He then shook his hand and stood off to the side, waiting for the pastor to speak.

The pastor stepped forward and smiled at Bridgette and Ezekiel.

"Before we begin, does anyone see fit to announce why this couple should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now."

"Hey!" Izzy barked. The pastor, Bridgette and Ezekiel, not to mention everyone else in the room save for Cody, who had been expecting this, looked shocked that she stepped forward. Izzy stepped in front of the pastor and clapped Bridgette and Ezekiel on the shoulders.

"Well done kids."

She then pointed to the audience.

"Any of you try to stop this wedding and I'll sic my pet rattlesnake on you!"

Duncan snickered but a glare from LeShawna silenced him

"Izzy," Ezekiel said.

"Yes Zeke?"

"You're kinda...interrupting."

"Oops, sorry," she said, she then looked at the pastor, "Preacher man, take it away!"

Izzy again glared at the crowd making the movement that she had her eyes on them, and then she went back to her spot. The pastor sighed. He had heard about the red head from Bridgette but he didn't believe her at first. He cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Ezekiel and Bridgette in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Bridgette glanced at Duncan who grinned.

"I do," he said, he then took his place next to LeShawna. The pastor nodded and then looked back at Bridgette and Ezekiel.

"No other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than these you are about to assume. You are entering into the holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love. And now, in token that your hearts are joined together in love, will you please join your hands."

Ezekiel swallowed nervously as he took Bridgette's hands. She smiled at him and squeezed his hands in an assuring gesture.

"Ezekiel, do you take Bridgette to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful only to her. So long as you both shall live?"

"I do."  
Bridgette felt her heart sore when he answered. The pastor then looked at her.  
"Bridgette, do you take Ezekiel to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful only to him. So long as you both shall live?"  
A tear rolled down her cheek before she could answer.

"I do, completely."

Ezekiel smiled. The couple jumped as DJ started to sob loudly.

"Sorry," he said, "It's just so beautiful!"

Heather, who was next to him, nudged him.

"DJ," she hissed, "Grow up."

However, most people could see that her eyes were shimmering over with tears as well. The pastor sighed.

"You may now share your vows with each other."

Ezekiel turned to Harold who handed him the vows he wrote as well as the ring.

"I was going to try and memorize these," he said, "But I'm pretty nervous so I thought it would be best to write them down just in case eh."

He then turned to Bridgette and took her hand.

"Bridgette, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. This day like a dream come true the Lord Himself has answered that prayer. For today, Bridgette, you as my joy become my crown. I thank God for the honour of going through time with you. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of God, I will care for you, honour and protect you. I lay down my life for you, Bridgette, my friend and my love. Today I give to you me."

He placed the ring on her finger.

Duncan saw Noah reach up to his face.

"Dude," he whispered, "Are you crying?"

"No!" Noah hissed, "It's my allergies. Are you crying?"

Duncan stiffened.

"No! I just have something in both of my eyes, it's dusty in here."

Gwen handed Bridgette her own vows and the other ring. Bridgette gripped to Ezekiel's hand as she started to say her vows.

"I, Bridgette, take you, Ezekiel, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honour you," she paused as her voice shook, she wanted to say these words but something about them just made her want to cry, "I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Come what may I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So, I give you my life to keep so help me God."

She placed the ring on his finger and smiled. The pastor nodded.

"Ezekiel and Bridgette have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Ezekiel and Bridgette are now Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ezekiel lifted the veil over Bridgette's face, took her in his arms, and kissed her passionately. The guys and girls of the wedding party, along with the people in the audience cheered, whistled and clapped.

"Now that's good TV," Chris snickered to himself as he flicked a different switch on his camera. The pastor waited for the long kiss to end before he spoke again.

"It is my happy privilege to congratulate and introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Ezekiel and Bridgette Miller!"

The sheer joy and happiness in the room could not be ignored even Chef and Olga were weeping in their seats and clapping for the new couple. Ezekiel and Bridgette kissed each other once again.

"I love you," Ezekiel whispered.

"I love you!"

Eva clapped for the couple, along with the others but then gasped.

"Oh no."

She grabbed onto LeShawna who was standing beside her.

"Eva?" LeShawna asked, "What's wrong."

"You're not going to believe this," Eva said, "But my damn water just broke."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Umm Bridge, Zeke!"

The newly married couple looked over at them.

"What?"

"Eva's water broke."

"What!" Bridgette cried, she grabbed up her dress and hurried over to Eva.

"Make a hole!" Ezekiel yelled, "Pregnant lady coming through!"

The others in the wedding party all exchanged looks. The guys started to make sure people stood back so they could get Eva out to one of the cars.

"Oh crap," Tyler said as he made his way to Eva. She grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly, he winced.

"Tyler, it's too early," Eva said, for the first time since knowing her they all saw fear in her eyes.

"It'll be fine," he said.

"What do you mean too early?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm not due for another two weeks!"

"Hurry up," Tyler urged, "We have to get her to the hospital now!"

"I can drive," Chris said. Eva suddenly grabbed onto his hand and placed her other hand on the back of the car. She was breathing heavily and groaning in pain.

"Oh sweet!" the ex-host said, "She must be having a contraction! I heard about those. Okay Eva, you just gotta breathe."

The others all exchanged looks. Chris coaching Eva? What was wrong with that picture? He even started to breathe with her, until Eva's grip started to increase.

"Eva," he said, "You're supposed to...Ow! Damn! EVA MY HAND! AHHH! She broke my hand! I felt the bones snap! What am I gonna do on those lonely night now!"

The host pulled away from her and fell onto the sidewalk. Chef and Olga, who had joined the group, were snickering. Tyler opened the car door and started to help Eva in.

"Was that a bad contraction?" he asked as he, Bridgette, LeShawna, Ezekiel and Duncan all climbed into that vehicle too.

"What contraction?" Eva asked, "I just wanted to get back at him for pissing me off. Now drive the damn car!"

Bridgette stuck her head out of the window.

"Take the wedding limo and follow us," she instructed the rest of her wedding party. Ezekiel handed her the keys and she tossed them to Harold.

"To the Batmobile!" Harold barked to the others, "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that. Now let's role."

Gwen grinned.

"I love it when that man takes control."

As the wedding party took off in the two vehicles the other guests and the pastor stood on the front stairs of the church. The pastor heaved a sigh.

"Early retirement, here I come," he muttered.

* * *

When the first group arrived at the hospital the doctors and nurses weren't sure what to make of them. It wasn't everyday they got a bride and groom with their wedding party in the place.

"What seems to be the problem?" one of the staff asked.

"I'm having a baby!" Eva snapped, and then she winced and groaned in pain again. Tyler was holding her hand and helping her into one of the wheelchairs.

"You're gonna be fine Eva," he told her. The doctor took one look at the group and arched an eyebrow.

"Wow, this is one of the times where I wish I had a witty comment," he said, "But nothing comes to mind. Okay let's get her up to delivery."

Eva refused to let go of Tyler's hand and insisted that all of the others come with them.

"They can't all be in the delivery room," the doctor said, just as the rest of the wedding party came crashing through the doors, "There's not enough room!"

"Fine!" Eva snapped, "LeShawna, you're a nurse, you and Tyler can come."

"We'll be in the waiting room Eva," Bridgette called out to her as they started to wheel her away.

"Sorry about this Bridgette," Eva called back.

"No worries Eva, just worry about yourself and that little one!"

* * *

The group was escorted to the waiting room near the delivery room. They weren't even out there ten minutes before LeShawna came out carrying an unconscious Tyler.

"The boy fainted!" she said in disbelief. She dropped him into one of the chairs; she then looked at the guys.

"Which one of you is it gonna be? Eva needs someone to help her in there."

Ezekiel looked at Bridgette. She smiled at him. She saw it in his eyes that he wanted to help their friend. After they had become engaged they spoke often about having children. Ezekiel said he wanted at least two and Bridgette had been thrilled with the idea. The reason he wanted more than one was because he didn't want their child to be lonely like he was growing up.

"LeShawna, can we both come?" she asked. LeShawna nodded.

"Let's go."

Once they left to go and get dressed Duncan looked around the room.

"Hey, where are Noah and Lindsey?"

* * *

"Think they'll miss us?" Noah asked Lindsey as he handed her one of their bags. The pretty blonde smiled as she threw the bag into the back seat of their car. Their plan was leaving in a couple hours and they didn't want to risk missing it.

"I think they'll be okay," she said after she climbed in and did up her seat belt, "Eva's having her baby so they probably won't even noticed that we're gone until later tonight."

* * *

"Come on Eva," Bridgette encouraged her friend, "You're doing awesome."

Bridgette was holding one hand while Ezekiel held the other. LeShawna was with the doctor making sure everything was going well.

"I'm gonna kill Tyler," Eva strained, "Damn wuss. God, this hurts! I don't think I can do this!"

"Yes you can eh!" Ezekiel said, "You're the strongest girl in the world!"

Eva started to cry.

"Eva, girl, you can't push right now," LeShawna said.

"Why?"

"The baby's in a little bit of trouble right now so you gotta hold on."

* * *

"Dude, wake up!" Duncan yelled, shaking Tyler, "Tyler! Wake up! If you don't wake up, man, I'm gonna shave your head! Tyler!"

"He's totally out," Heather said, "You're not gonna wake him."

"Oh I'll wake him," Duncan said, "Where's one of those heart starter things. What are they called? Where they say 'clear' and jolt you?"

"You can't use that on him!" Cody said, "You might kill him."

"No," Izzy said, "It doesn't hurt that much. I got hit with one of those once. I had an extra spring in my step for a while after that let me tell you."

"Not helping Izzy," Cody pointed out.

"Hey guys," Harold said suddenly, "Why are we on TV?"

They all looked to see that indeed they were. And it wasn't reruns of Total Drama. This was footage of the wedding! Of Bridgette and Ezekiel's wedding.

"Chris said this wasn't going to be televised!" Gwen cried out, "Oh Bridgette's gonna kill him."

"What is this show anyway?" Courtney asked.

"Total Drama Wedding."

The couples turned to see Chef and Olga.

"Eva did a very good job on the big baby's hand," Olga reported, "Broke all of his fingers as well as three of the bones in the hand."

"Good!" Justin said, "He promised not to televise anything and he lied! The douchebag got what was coming to him!"

"I agree completely," Chef said, "How's tough girl doing anyway?"

"Fine, as far as we know," Gwen replied.

"Not fine," Bridgette said coming out into the waiting room, "The baby's in trouble and Eva's giving up. Is he awake yet?"

"No," Duncan said as he kicked Tyler's unconscious form. Bridgette looked around and spied a spare gurney near the wall. She and Duncan exchanged devious grins.

* * *

Ezekiel was still trying to coach Eva but was having a hard time. It was unnerving to see Eva in so much pain and he could only imagine how guilty Tyler was going to feel for passing out.

'I hope I don't do that if Bridgette and I have a baby.'

"You better take care of Bridgette," Eva groaned suddenly, "If I find out you've been a creep; I'll rip your arms off."

Ezekiel laughed.

"I'll be the sweetest man ever Eva eh," he replied, "You have my word."

"Good. Gah!"

"Eva! We're back."

Bridgette and Duncan, now dressed in a gown as well, were pushing Tyler in on the gurney. The doctor threw up his hands in annoyance.

"No more people!" he said.

"Shut up!" Eva growled but she looked very relieved to see Tyler, despite him being unconscious. Bridgette pushed the bed next to Eva and she rolled her eyes.

"Figures," she said, "Sleeping on the job again. AHHH!"

"Okay Eva, we're good now," Leshawna said, "Start pushing!"

"Wait, let me leave first!" Duncan said, sounding panicked.

"You're in here now Baby Boy!"

"Push Eva!" the doctor said.

"I am pushing damn it!"

"One more time Eva," the doctor said, "Push!"

Eva screamed, Ezekiel and Bridgette winced as she squeezed their hands, Duncan blanched and looked like he was about to throw up, LeShawna rolled her eyes at him and Tyler jumped.

"I'm up!" he said, "Whoa Eva!"

"Tyler!"

Bridgette stood aside so Tyler could take Eva's hand.

"Hey babe," he said, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Better late than never," she panted.

"Last one Eva," LeShawna said, "Come on girl!"

"You said that last time!"

"Well the baby is almost here, one last push now."

Eva did as she was told and soon the room was filled with the cries of a new baby.

"Daddy wanna cut the cord?" Leshawna asked. Tyler's eyes widened.

"I better not."

LeShawna chuckled and quickly cleaned the baby up. She then wrapped it in a blanket and placed it in Eva's arms.

"Congratulations," she said, "Meet your new baby girl."

"A girl!" Tyler said happily, "Eva, a girl!"

"I heard her, now shh, she'd sleeping."

The baby was very tiny with a head full of black hair.

Ezekiel wrapped an arm around Bridgette.

"Bridgette," he whispered, "That's a baby."

"Nothing get's past you now does it," she teased.

"Can we have one?" he asked.

"You bet."

"What are you gonna name her?" LeShawna asked. Eva and Tyler exchanged looks.

"Abigail," Tyler said. Eva nodded.

"Our little Abby," she said.

* * *

Harold and Justin were pacing the waiting room floor; no one was sure who looked more anxious. Gwen and Beth were watching them and exchanging looks. Izzy was lying on her back with her head in Cody's lap and he was playing with her hair. Courtney kept looking at her watch and sighing. Trent was tapping his foot impatiently. Heather was perched on DJ's lap; he had his arms around her and was resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's been three hours," Courtney said, "Something must be wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Izzy said, "My mom was 30 hours in labour with me. I know because whenever I get into trouble she makes a point of telling me I've been a troublemaker even before I was born."

"Thirty hours!" Heather said, she looked at DJ, "We're adopting."

"Hey guys," a quiet voice called out to them. The couples looked up to see Tyler, carrying a little bundle in pink, out towards them. They were all on their feet moving towards him.

"Awww!" the girls all cooed.

"Wow, she's small," Harold said.

"And pink," Cody added.

"And wrinkly," Justin mused. Tyler frowned at them.

"She's the most beautiful baby in the whole world," he stated, "Everyone, this is Abigail. Abigail, these would be your aunts and uncles."

"How's Eva?" Izzy asked.

"She's doing good, sleeping now," Tyler replied, "She was awesome. Hey, where are Noah and Lindsey?"

"Gone," Courtney said, "We don't know where they went."

"Izzy knows!" the red head sang, "But she won't tell you."

* * *

Compared to that part of the day the rest of the wedding was dull by comparison. The pictures were alright, except for the fact that they were missing a bunch of people. Since Eva and Tyler were staying at the hospital some of the pictures were taken there too.

The dinner and dance went well. Everyone had a change to let loose and have a good time. Ezekiel and Bridgette got plenty of kisses in since when people started clinking their glasses they were obliged to kiss.

Soon it came time for Bridgette to throw her flowers and Ezekiel to remove her garter. The guys in the crowd teased and whistled as Ezekiel knelt in front of Bridgette. He was to crawl under her skirt, but since hers was a slender fit, he was sure people wouldn't mind if he reached.

"Get under there hubby," she teased. He grinned and reached under her skirt. He ran his hands shyly along her leg; Bridgette bit her lip and watched as he blushed. Once he removed said item he threw it out into the crowd.

The lucky guy who caught it? Why it was Harold of course.

"Oh wow," he said, "Looks like I have to ask Gwen to marry me now."

Bridgette then stood with her back to the woman. She tossed her bouquet over her shoulder. The lucky girl? Well, the one who fought, bit, and clawed her way to it, Izzy.

"Victory is mine!" she shouted.

* * *

As the last dance came to an end Bridgette and Ezekiel took their leave. They had their apartment to their selves now as their friends cleared out their stuff and were going to be staying in hotels. Bridgette and Ezekiel drove home in their own car. Bridgette had her hand on his knee and she was smiling at him. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"So handsome," she said, "How does it feel to be married?"

"Feel pretty good eh," he said, "Mind you after today, I'm exhausted."

Bridgette yawned.

"Me too, I wouldn't mind just going right to bed when we get home."

Ezekiel felt inwardly relieved.

"Same here," he said quickly. Bridgette smiled and remained silent until they got home. When they arrived at their door Ezekiel caught Bridgette off guard by picking her up bridal style.

"Zeke!"

"I'm carrying you across the threshold," he said with a laugh. Bridgette grinned and wrapped him in a hug.

"Take me to our room," she whispered in his ear. Ezekiel felt goose bumps on his skin as she started to kiss his neck. He carried her up to their room and set her on the bed. He then started the tedious and slow task of removing his jacket, tie and vest.

"Are you nervous?" Bridgette asked him.

"Very, I've never done this before."

"Me either," she said with a smile, "Unzip me."

She turned her back to him. Ezekiel took a deep breath and reached for her zipper. He kissed her bare shoulder and unzipped the dress, letting it fall away from her body. He took her in his arms again and together they moved to their bed.

"I love you," she whispered to him as she kissed him and started to unbutton his shirt. Ezekiel shivered.

"I love you too Bridgette."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** And you all know what happened after that but I ain't writing it! Imaginations people, it's a wonderful thing. Wondering what happened to Noah and Lindsey? They took off to elope, hooray! But that's another one shot for another time. So I hope you all enjoyed this three shot. I had a good time writing it. A happy belated Valentine's Day to The Kobold Necromancer and to everyone else as well. Thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
